


Perfect Timing

by Axolotl7



Series: May Moments  - one shots and missing scenes [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Quick little ramble that came into my head when watching this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May always did have perfect timing.</p><p> </p><p>Missing scene for Nothing Personal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

Children!

Kindergarten children – that what they were. 

Bickering, quarrelling, squalling children. For the third time now they’d dragged her before Congress – for the third time they’d levelled at her the same damned unimaginative questions. As though somehow by asking repeatedly stupid questions they’d wear her down. She’d extensive training on how to resist torture for Christ’s sake – how the hell did they think asking her politely was going to garner a different answer from the first two times! Children – playing at being adults.

The other intelligence agencies – and she was using the word intelligence VERY loosely in this context – at least tried to come up with imaginative questions each time they interviewed her. Tried a new spin on the context, tried to guide her into traps with carefully worded questions their top minds had no doubt spent hours formulating for just the right impact. Hours of work down the drain as she answered them shortly, stuck to the story (the truth in this instance as it turned out – it was a far easier cover story to remember than any lie), dodged their feeble attempts to draw her into condemnation and diverted them off the garden path they tried to lead her down.

But Congress… they were children.

There was nothing that got her quite so riled up as a hearing before Congress. 

She needed to let off some steam. 

 

But the constant (and obvious) trails made it almost impossible to slip away to do so. Well, not impossible to slip away. It would be a simple matter to take down the buffoons who thought they were being subtle. Even easier to just slip away unnoticed… 

But that wasn’t the role she was playing here. She was being the good girl. Whilst ever they all knew where she was (in plain sight) and what she was doing (not much) then they’d keep their attention focused on her and away from… others. They liked having her where they could see her. Liked thinking they were in control now. That Shield had been brought to heel. Tamed.

But if she slipped the tails or disappeared from view then they’d become wary. They’d wonder where she’d gone. And why. And their focus would shift. 

She couldn’t afford that. Shield couldn’t afford that. Not for the sake of her blowing off a little steam. 

So, she called Pepper.  
Pepper always understood.

 

When the agents following her went down and May appeared before her she wondered whether Pepper could actually work miracles as Stark claimed. When it turned out May had sought her out for answers about Coulson, answers she didn’t really have, she appreciated Pepper had had no hand in it and (probably) wasn’t actually a miracle worker. Probably.

Assuming the response agents were standard operational distance away then they probably had three minutes. Maybe a little more… it wasn’t going to be enough. But she’d work with what she’d got.

She rushed her, damning the high heels on the cobbled alleyway that made it less graceful than her usual strike. May flinched and held her breath – barely perceptible to anyone not looking for it. She was looking for it. And for the slight smirk gracing May’s features as she looked up, way up at her. May really was tiny she thought as she swooped down to press a kiss to her lips.


End file.
